Total Drama Fantasy
by BlackRose WhiteSwan
Summary: Welcome to Camp Pumpkin Paradise! Ghosts, witches, zombies and Chef! And me ; ! Read to find out what mishaps they will face! DISCONTINUED!
1. Total Drama Fantasy

_Snoopy here! This is my first fanfic and it's one that you can insert apps into! Enjoy (I'm the host but Chef is here!)

* * *

_

The scenes switch from a deserted camp, it's nighttime.

A slightly pale skinned girl with long razor cut dark brown hair and purple streaks and pretty almond-shaped purple-red eyes appears on-screen. She is wearing a black long-sleeve collar shirt rolled up to her elbows and a red tie and short black skirt. She has black thigh-high socks on and black loafers that complete the school-girl look.

'Hi there! I'm Snoopy and I will be hosting Total Drama Fantasy. As you can see this is a camp. But not just any camp, this camp will be for 10 gals and 10 guys that will be competing for a million freaking bucks! But that's not all, Camp Pumpkin Paradise is also home to many strange and supernatural things. I myself am not even human. We are looking for some pretty freaking crazy mortals to risk their lives and face some scary shit for money. Send in those apps and see ya later!'

She disappears into thin air then Chef walks on-screen looking lost a mumbling and cursing. Snoopy appears back on-screen and grabs Chef. She smiles evilly and Chef screams and they disappear.

* * *

_I think it'll take people a while to review because I'm new but I can wait!_

_And remember, I can't accept everyone and I can't pair everyone up._

_I don't want perfect people _

_Oh and you MUST use this application form thingy_

_If you have any questions, put it in the review or PM me._

*Basics

**Name (in full):**

**Nickname/s:**

**Age (15-17):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

*Appearance

**Hair:**

**Hairstyle:**

**Eyes (shape included):**

**Skin Tone:**

**Figure: **

**Weight:**

**Height:**

*Apparel

**Day clothes:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimmers:**

**Formal:**

*About

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Biggest Fear:**

**Best Trait:**

**Worst Trait:**

**Types of Friends:**

**Types of Enemies:**

**Sexuality:**

**Would you like to be paired up?:**

**Type of person: **

**Breakup?:**

*Personality

**Personality (detailed):**

**History:**

**Hobbies:**

*Other

**How do they act toward Snoopy:**

**Chef:**

**Interns:**

**Season 2?:**

**Music:**

**Movies/Shows:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Extra Info:**

**Challenge Ideas?:

* * *

**

_If you don't get my application form thingy, read this , it might help you understand. _

**Figure:if they have abs or hourglass figure or for girls chest size**

**Sexuality:Heterosexual (straight), Bisexual, Homosexual (gay or lesbian)**

**Music:favourite music**

**movie/shows:same thing

* * *

**

_Please review!_

_And if you're a freaking homophobe, PISS OFF! I don't appreciate you abusing perfectly normal people!_

_**Snoopy signing off.**_


	2. 12 out of 20

_Snoopy here! _

_A bit of the cast._

_

* * *

_Snoopy is walking around the camp before she runs into something and falls back. 'Huh? WHAT THE-!' A huge boulder is in her way. 'CHEEEEFFFF!' she yells so loudly the camera cracks a little. Chef walks on screen and laughs at her. 'It's not funny Chef!' she says in a monotone voice with an angry edge. He stops and frowns at her.

'I wanna go back!' he complains.

'No. I need a human chef and I. Don't. Care!' she replies harshly. He opens his mouth to say something but she glares at him and he quickly closes it and backs away. She looks at the camera and notices the crack. 'Crap!' she points a finger at it and the crack disappears. 'There, all better. Now, I will announce some of the cast in a second, but first, a lot of people are inserting girl applications and I'm not getting many boys. Because of this, I am decreasing the number of boys and increasing the girls. But we still have 20 campers. So we will have 12 girls and 8 boys. And now, a little bit of the cast!'

'Teresa Bonnie Patterson and Alissa Isla Patterson!' she clicks her fingers and a soundless audition tape snippet appears inside a bubble.

'Maria Deadwood!' she clicks her fingers again and another silent audition tape appears next to the first one.

'Scarletta Alexandria Contaili!' she clicks and another one appears.

'Dana Juliett Howard!' -clicks-

'Leonard Crowe!' -clicks-

'Theodore Williams!' -clicks-

'Vladimir Dalca Lloyd!' -clicks-

'Devin Spades!' -clicks-

'Andrea Harris!' -clicks-

'Timothy Joel Wilson!' -clicks-

'Erin Phoenix!' -clicks-

By now there are many soundless video bubbles side by side next to Snoopy. 'And for now, that's it!' she claps and they all disappear. 'Stay tuned for the next 9 competitors next time on Total, Drama. FANTASY!'

* * *

_ummmmmmmmm... im still thinking about some apps so have no fear! your app still may be accepted!_

_Snoopy signing off!_


	3. Full Cast!

_Snoopy here! _

_I apologize, in the last chapter I said the next _9 _competitors. I meant _8_. I have changed the chapter name as well.__  
_

_The full cast!_

* * *

Snoopy is smiling with her arms crossed, ready to announce the rest of the cast. 'So, we've finally got the WHOLE cast! How exciting! The people that made it in are-

'Katherine and Jasper Abbott!' She clicks and the soundless video bubble appears.

'Claudia Rosalind Mayfield!' -clicks-

'Medea Rose White!' -clicks-

'Arthur Lyon!' -clicks-

'Caleb Sinclaire!' -clicks-

'Jenna Rose!' -clicks-

'Annalisia Meekina!' -clicks-

She claps and the bubbles disappear.

'There we have it! All 20 campers! Let the games begin here on Total, Drama. FANTASY!

* * *

_Yay! Congratulations to everyone who made it and I'm sorry to the people that didn't. You're welcome to read the episodes though!_

_Don't forget to add the friends, enemies and possible crushes/partners. Can't wait to start!_

_Snoopy signing off.  
_


	4. Meeting 5

_Snoopy here! _

_5 contestants... MORE TO COME!  
_

* * *

Snoopy is sitting next to a huge pile of shoes with two scared looking, troll interns standing next to her.

'Hm, hm, hmm,' she's humming as she slips on one of two black converse shoes. 'Thanks for buying these shoes guys!' she looks down at her feet (which now have both shoes on) happily. She glances at her watch. "Shit! The show's gonna start in like, 1 minute! Gotta go, gotta go!' sh says while putting her loafers back on. She throws the black converses to an intern. 'Put the shoes somewhere and hurry to the dock to help with the campers luggage! Now!' the intern trolls scatter away and she disappears.

***theme/intro***

For about five seconds the camp is silent and there is no one at the dock. Then Snoopy appears at the dock and sighs. 'That was close!' she faces the camera**, **"Hey guys! Today on TDF we will be meeting the cast! We just have to wait until the first boat arrives and we'll meet the first of twenty competitors!' Just then, the troll interns arrive at the end of the dock. A scary boat approaches the dock. It has a haunted feeling about it.

'The first ghost boat is here!' Snoopy exclaims excitedly. As the boat slows, a female figure steps out onto the deck. She has shiny silver hair with blood red tips worn in two long pigtails. She wears an off the shoulder, on both sides, shirt with pink green and white splattered over it and a singlet underneath, a black tutu skirt with a red belt and red fishnet tights with black skate shoes. Her eyes are brownish reddish and are shaped like Katy Perry's. The boat stops at the end of the dock and she hops off. She looks strangely at the trolls as they rush past her into the boat to get her bags.

'Welcome Erin! You're the first to arrive at Camp Pumpkin Paradise, I'm Snoopy, the host.' Snoopy smiles at Erin. Erin walks over to he and extends a hand.

'Thanks, happy to be here!' she says as Snoopy shakes her hand. The trolls rush past her again with all her bags and head over to the cabins, they rush back moments later.

'You're bags are now in your room thanks to these interns!' Snoopy tells her as she smiles at the trolls, who blush bashfully.

**_!Confessional!_  
Erin- This place seems... OK, (she pauses trying to think of something nice to say) the trolls are nice? **

The next ghost boat speeds toward the dock and abruptly stops sending a girl flying out of the boat and she is about to land on the hard wood, possibly breaking her tailbone, Snoopy points to it and the dock turns into a big pillow and she lands softly at the edge of the pillow. It quickly turns back into wood and the girl stands up with an angry look on her face. She has black wavy hair that reaches the middle of her back and purple bangs that covers round lavender eyes with a sad shine. She dusts off her black short shorts and purple tank top with purple netted gloved hands. Once she checks her black knee-high converses and silver dragon necklace, she storms over to Snoopy wile he trolls get her bags.

'HOW COULD YOU LET THAT PRICK THAT DROVE ME HERE NEARLY BREAK MY BLOODY BACK!' she screamed. Erin widened her eyes a little in shock. Snoopy glanced at the boat and laughed a bit. 'WHAT IS SO FUNNY!' yelled the girl. The trolls put her things in the cabin.

'That "prick", is a Limirrickoflip.' Snoop says in a matter-of-fact voice. The other two girls stare at her blankly while Snoopy is smiling obliviously.

'What the hell is a freaking Lim- WHATEVER! What is it?' The girl exclaims, clenching a fist.

'You don't have to yell.' Erin mumbles quietly.

'They can't see! They can sense though, the poor thing probably sensed the dock. Oh, and welcome to Camp Pumpkin Paradise, Mickey!' Snoopy says smiling. Mickey opens her mouth to say something but the next boat pulls up.

**_!'Fess Up!_**  
**Mikey- IT COULDN'T FREAKING SEE!  
Erin-She kinda... loud.**

A tall, lightly tanned male steps out. He has Caesar cut silver hair and is wearing a black fedora, a gray shirt and a black overcoat, two black leather gloves, brown corduroy pants and black boots. He ignores the trolls that are carrying his bags to the cabins and walks up to Snoopy.

'Hello.' he doesn't say anything else and just walks away. Snoopy rolls her eyes.

'Fine, be that way! Guys, meet Devin, he's not very talkative.'

**_!I KNOW YOUR SECRETS!_  
Devin- (sits there and glares at the camera)  
Mickey- Well, he's quiet. That's good.  
Erin-At least he won't make as much noise as Mickey did.**

As the next ghost boat approaches, Snoopy lowers her voice.

'This next contestant is a bit... crazy. _Don't_, I repeat, _don't_, get him angry!' she even looks a little worried.

The boat stopped and a muscular boy with black hair that went past his shoulders and wore plain black shirt with the sleeves torn off, torn and worn blue jeans, black hiking boots, and a gold locket covered in dried blood stepped out. As he turned around the other campers could see that his fringe had been parted and covered his left eye. He was somewhat pale and his face was blank and emotionless. He didn't even notice the trolls.

Snoopy smiled cautiously. 'Welcome, Vlad!' He smiled in response.

**_!That's right... tell me EVERYTHING!_  
Vlad-This place is... (it ends before he finishes)  
Mickey- His necklace is covered in blood!**

The next boat stopped and a short girl hopped off. She wore a light yellow sundress with a white t-shirt under it, black cutoff leggings, yellow ballet slippers, a matching headband, and a violet necklace. Her pale skin was covered in tattoos and a white poor boy cap with band pins all over it sat on top of black curly hair that ended mid back. She quietly walked over to Snoopy and greeted her with her heavy Italian accent. Snoopy smiled and revealed her name to be Scarletta. She walked over to Erin and blushed as she accidentally brushed hands with her as she stood next to her.

Erin looked over and smiled, then whispered, 'Hey, I'm Erin. Nice to meet you!' she said beaming, and blushing a little. Scarlett just blushed and nodded.

**_!You can't resist it, tell me EVERYTHING!_  
Scarlett-Erin and Snoopy seem cool. *blushes*  
Erin-I think we will be great friends!**  
**Vlad- *mutters to himself***

* * *

_That's all for now because I was typing up more, and I went over the character limit and it wiped out! Good thing I saved most of it!_

_I'll update real soon, I mean it!_

_Oh, and for the people that submitted Medea, Andrea, Katherine and Jasper, please submit the friends/enemies/etc!_

_Snoopy signing off!  
_


	5. Meet another 5!

_Snoopy here! _

_More contestants! Yay!_

_I was hyped when I wrote some of this this so that's why there's more :P_

* * *

As the next boat came into view, two figures could be seen out on the deck already. The boat came closer and the figures were actually twin girls! The first one was leaning against the rails and talking to the second one, who was standing on top of the the thin metal rails balancing with her arms out. Some of the contestants gasped, scared she was going to fall, but she walked back and forth across it easily. As the boat neared the first one noticed how close they were and informed her sister. The second one just glanced at the shore and kept walking. The first one was now facing the rails with one hand on it. As the boat slowed, the second one stood still and faced the dock. Once it stopped, the second one jumped off and the first one jumped up and over the rails, landing at the same time.

'Hi,' they said in a unison. They had long, emo cut hair that was blue-black with flecks of neon green dyed into it and a neon green and black striped bow that decorated it. They both had light, tanned skin and an average chest size, they were slender and short and had almond shaped emerald green eyes. There outfit consisted of black and neon green striped tank top, a black sequin three-quarter cardigan, a black short skirt and neon green footless tights, black flats with neon green bows on them and bracelets, the first girl's bracelet was silver and the second girl's one was gold. They exchanged confused glances when they saw the trolls scurrying away with their bags.

Snoopy smiled as they walked towards her. 'Don't worry about them, the trolls are just here to help!' She faced the other campers, 'Everyone, meet Teresa and Alissa! They're twins!'

'No duh, Einstein!' Mickey scoffed. The girls just smiled and stepped in perfect time together as they walked to join the rest of the group.

**_!MWAHAHAHAH!_  
Resa & Lissa (confess together)-This place is awesome!  
Scarlett-They're so... in sync!  
Mickey-They seem OK  
Devin-Twins.  
Vlad- *still muttering to himself***

_-Wooosh- -Wooooooosh-_ The ocean sounded peaceful and that bothered Snoopy, it had been 20 minutes since the twins had arrived and still no sign of the other campers. The contestants didn't seem to notice though. Teresa and Alissa were having a thumb war, Erin was talking to Scarlett, who was blushing, Devin and Vlad were just sitting there and Mickey was nowhere to be found. Snoopy sighed. Then, she had an idea. She raced to the end of the dock and pointed to the water. A boat appeared. She smiled as a handsome boy with dirty blonde spiky hair stepped out. He had a blue unbuttoned collared shirt with a white singlet underneath, jeans and white sneakers on.

'Welcome Tim. This is Camp Pumpkin Paradise and these are the contestants,' she told him. The other contestants didn't notice him because they didn't see Snoopy run to the dock. 'HEY GUYS! HERE'S ANOTHER CAMPER!' she yelled and the others looked. Teresa stared as he walked past. Her sister elbowed her gently.

'Got a little crush there, Candy?' the girl with the gold bangle whispered playfully. Her twin responded with a pinch to her arm.

'No!' she whispered back.

**_!Don't try and stop it, just SPILL!_  
Tim- This place seems pretty OK, but the host just gives me the chills!  
Resa (on her own)-I DON'T LIKE HIM!... _not really... _(Lissa pops her head in) Lissa- What's that? (Resa screams and throws toilet paper rolls at her)  
Erin-Hey... where's Mickey gone?**

As Snoopy saw the next boat approaching, she grinned.

'This one is a lot quicker than the last one!' she murmured to herself. On the deck, there was a girl holding a camera in her hand recording the ocean. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with 'San Diego, CA' written across it, short jeans, sandals, a Phillies cap and neon blue and green retro sunglasses. Her caramel brown hair was in a low ponytail. When the ghost boat stopped, she hopped off and recorded the trolls as they went past. She glanced at Snoopy through her camera for a second and shrieked and looked away. Then she looked back and sighed. The competitors looked confused.

'Wow! For a second you looked really scary!' she said, looking at Snoopy. The host bit her lip and laughed awkardly.

'Hehehehehe... WELCOME! Campers, this is Claudia!' Snoopy said.

**_!It's okay... I won't tell... YEAH RIGHT!_  
Claudia- I nearly jumped out of my skin!**  
**Resa & Lissa- **  
**Resa- That was weird.**  
**Lissa- Definitely weird.**  
**Scarlett-She seems nice.**

Mickey just walked back to the group. Only Erin noticed she was ever gone.

'Hey where were you?' she asked/whispered in a concerned tone.

'Huh?' Mickey turned to the punk, 'nowhere...' she replied. Erin was about to reply when a loud shout stopped her.

**_!You secret is (not) safe with me!_  
Mickey- I was just wandering around...  
Erin- She went somewhere, I just know it!**

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY GHOST BOAT?' Snoopy shouted as she saw the next "boat" arriving. It wasn't really a boat though, it was more like an expensive looking yacht! Snoopy stared horrified as it smoothly halted at the end of the dock. Then, she ran over to it and jumped up onto it. She then proceeded to grab someone from the drivers side.  
'Where the f*ck. Is. My. BOAT?' she demanded. The driver screamed and jumped into the water and started to swim into the horizon. While this was going on, a boy with mahogany reddish hair that went straight to his neck stepped onto the dock after getting out of the yacht. He wore a gray 'One Republic' shirt, a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and black converses. He also had aviator sunglasses hooked into his shirt. Snoopy noticed him and landed in front of him, making his slightly tanned skin turn pale with fear.  
'Now, I'm gonna ask you this **once** and once only. Where. Is. My. Ghost. Boat?' her jaw clenched after she finished.

'Uh... I-it's...' he was too scared to talk, but after Snoopy gave him her most terrifying glare, he quickly responded. 'My agent didn't think it was good for me so he convinced the boat driver to let me ride in my yacht.' he said quickly without taking a breath.

'Hmph! Whatever! Just go stand over there Leo.' Snoopy ordered him.

**_!Geeeeee... don't you trust me?_  
Leo- She's scary!**  
**Mickey-Wow. And I thought _I_ had a bad time arriving, wow!**  
**Resa and Lissa- Don't get between Snoopy and her boats!**

* * *

_who do you want your character/s to be in a alliance with? (if you want them to be in an alliance)  
_

_Theme song name suggestions?_

_i apologize for the wait, i had no internet for 5 days..._

_Snoopy signing off!_


	6. No more chapters, sorry DISCONTINUED

I have decided to quit this story... I probably won't return to it, I just can't stay interested in it.

Maybe one day I mighht continue... maybe.

My apologies,  
SwanRose


End file.
